


The Borderlands

by ElliotThePunk



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotThePunk/pseuds/ElliotThePunk
Summary: Unknown World to find out, New Problems to face, and obviously, New Bad guys to drop kick in the faceSolution to all this?Raw, unbridled Violence a group of armed rebellious teenagers can muster
Kudos: 1





	The Borderlands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hello  
> My name is Elle and this is my first time writing in AO3
> 
> And this is a proof that I have fallen deep into Borderlands Hell

_**Prologue: 'Ghost'**_

_Pandora_.

A Planet that hosts various creatures with a natural instinct to kill every living being on its surface, if the Fauna didn't finish the Job, the Flora or its unpredictable weather will pick up where the Fauna had left off.

A Man, or more appropriately, a Teen draped in a red jacket with sleeves rolled up to his elbows exposing his pale arm was standing on an edge of a cliff, revealing a vast wasteland with shanty towns or deserted military bases buried under the sand and piles of scrap metals as far as his eyes can see.

"New World" He said, as he crouches on the edge, "New problem"

_"Hey, Objective's comin' your way"_ The comm in his pierced ear warned with a beep, a gentle sound of a train coming in high speed just below him. Standing upright from his crouched position into a ready stance

A clear signal for his little show is starting.

Flicking his sunglasses open and sliding them on while slicking his spiky crimson red hair back at the same time he smirks the moment his hand violently flicks down beside him, sparks of electricity dances around the rings on his fingers

"Showtime!"

Taking a leap off the cliff and slid down towards the speeding train's path, he propelled himself up the train roof, a kunai in hand acting as an anchor.

Exhaling as he straightened his jacket's asymmetrical collar and rubbing his sore knee, he looked back to the long line of train cars behind the engine, "Okay, it has to be here somewhere"

Looking down at the hatch on a car, he kneeled down and tried to pry it open, using his kunai to try and jimmy it open, "C'mon… You… creaking…"

"BASTARD!" He screeched out when the hatch flew open, nearly letting his knife slip from his hand and down inside the train car, exhaling as (horribly) silently as he can, he dropped down inside the car, with no personnel in sight whatsoever, "Infil and main Exfil secured, now, for the Fun part"

Yellow crates filled the car along with a small interface system installed on the wall on his right, putting looting aside, he rushed towards the interface system, "Frost, I found the objective, I'm going to upload every data that I could get my hands on to you, get ready" He warned through his comm and plugged a device into the system.

_"Copy, preparing to receive data"_

With light hands, his fingers danced across the keypad, extracting every ounce of data he could find and uploaded everything to his recipient

_"Data receiving, keep 'em coming, Ghost"_

The sound of the door opening on his left turned his focus to a bright yellow shirted engineer with exoskeleton wrapping his upper torso stepped in

"HEY!" The engineer cried out, taking a stance that poorly screams out 'I'm gonna pummel you to the ground'

'Ghost' sighed, "It never goes as planned, does it?" He lightly complained, taking a step back and swung his arm at full force, sending a fastball of electricity from his rings, shocking the engineer into a sputtering mess.

**Callsign: GHOST**

**Not an Arcane Magician...**

Falling backwards into a thud and followed by a light groaning escaping the engineer's mouth, another one came in to check on the screaming.

"Gerald, heard ya screamin', what's the- STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Whipping out a black revolver from underneath his jacket, 'Ghost' fired a clean shot through the charging engineer's head. Not taking any chances, he pulled the trigger again, piercing the thick steel door easily, behind it he heard a light thud.

The door slammed open with angry engineers charging in, Ghost didn't waste any time on firing his remaining bullets in the cylinder, engineers dropping like flies with holes on their welding masks and faces

With thuds from the falling bodies, Ghost replaces the empty casings in the cylinder with fresh ones, sharply exhaling as he flicks the cylinder back in and turning back to the interface.

"Frost, status report on that data extraction" Ghost demanded, while he's at it, he didn't think twice and started looting the crates.

He felt like he just did a grand robbery by swiping ammunition, money (Seriously, who left their money in a box without anyone looking after it?), stacks of bars of foreign glowing minerals (Might be important for later), and devices (It had a screen and antennae, might be communication devices).

_"Were you raiding an intelligence center or a train, because I'm seeing a lot of files that looked very important on my HUD."_ Frost asked in an incredulous tone

"How so?" 

_"A lot of these files were centered around four things, Vaults, whatever the hell those are, Vault Hunters, I'm assuming a group of mercenaries hired to find them, Eridium, and Sirens"_

"Sirens? As in, the mythological creatures?" Ghost knew it was a rather odd question, but he felt it wouldn't hurt to ask.

_"Uh, close, I- uh… Look, we'll talk about it when you get back, because I heard multiple stories about them"_

Ghost stopped the moment Frost's voice wavered in slight concern, he pulled the device off the interface system, sighing at the lack of action aside from emptying his cylinder that felt a little too easy for him.

Too easy…

The train suddenly rocks violently with a sound of explosives detonating from his right, throwing him, and the train off balance, "Yeaaaaah, I'm out of here!"

Running as he grabs his pack and running towards the open hatch, He jumped and slowly dissolving into a reddish-black smoke out of the hatch

**...But definitely a Living Ghost**

"Holy Shit!" He practically screamed out, flying far away from the wreckage as it explodes in a frozen tundra.

"Welcome to Pandora, huh…" Ghost, while currently faceless, he definitely sweatdropped at whoever thought of blowing up the train.

And, adding "Exploding vehicles" into the list of things that might kill you in this forsaken Planet.

"Frost, Objective secured" Ghost reported, flying off into the horizon, "Coming your way".

  
  
  


_"Copy."_

  
  



End file.
